Nick White
by Olivsissweet
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. Nick White lives with his evil stepmom, Queen Celmentine. She tries to get rid of him since he tries to get help from Prince Joseph. Will Nick ever get help for his kingdom? Will Nick be saved from the Dark Forest Beast? Will he ever see his father again? WARNING: VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new story I thought I'd try. It's based off of the movie "Mirror Mirror"**

* * *

Once Upon a time, there was a boy whose hair was as brown as a tree trunk and skin as white as snow. His name was Nicholas White. His father, King Paul, ruled the land with kindness and fairness. Nicholas's mother, Queen Denise, died during child birth. As his boy grew, King Paul realized there were some things he couldn't teach Nick such as manners and certain duties. So he set about looking for a wife.

He settled on the most beautiful lady in all the land, Queen Clementianna (Queen Clementine for short).He was attracted to her beauty and grace. King Paul ended up Marrying Queen Clementine. A few years later, dark magic was being used and the king was needed. So, he said goodbye to his son, giving him the king's dagger, bid farewell to his new wife and left for the dark woods. Sadly he was never seen again.

Nick searched and searched for his father and when he realized he was truly gone, the boy was devastated. He realized he was now under the care of the beautiful queen.

Ten years passed and Nick grew older and blossomed. But the kingdom fell into an icy despair as the queen realized that if she wanted to remain the most beautiful in all the land, she would have to get rid of Nick White.

* * *

Nick sighed as he opened the windows of his room. He looked out into the icy land and wished it was warmer. It has been an icy wasteland for ten years. As Nick walked back to his bed, a bird flew in.

"Oh, hello there," Nick said. The bird chirped. "Would you like a treat?" The bird chirped again.

Nick walked over to his bedside table and picked up a piece of apple he was going to eat. He pulled out the seed and gave it to the bird. The bird plucked it out of Nick's hand and ate it. Nick crept down the stairs to where the queen was playing Chess with her servants as the Chess pieces. Her trusty baron, Kevin, was playing against her.

"Knight to F5," Queen Clementine said. The knight moved. Nicholas!" Nick froze and walked up to the queen. "Is there a fire?"

"Pardon?" Nick said.

"Is there a fire in your room?" the queen asked. "For I am searching for an explanation as to why you are in here instead of in your room."

"I thought that, maybe I could come to the party," Nick said quietly. "I mean, it is my eighteenth birthday after all."

"Is it now!" the queen said with a smile. "Oh my! Oh my…Queen to F5 please." The queen piece moved. "Of course, maybe it is time I ease up on you, hmm? After all you've done nothing to me. You've caused no problems. And yet…there is something about you that is so incredibly…irritating."Nick kept his mouth shut. "Hmm, I don't know what it is. Is it the square shoulders, the hair, that voice? I think I know what it is!" She pulled on one of Nick's curls and Nick grunted in pain. "It's the hair! I hate your hair!" the queen lifted Nick's chin and Nick gasped softly. "I don't care if it's your 100th birthday! Don't ever sneak into a party like this again!

"King to G6," Kevin called, trying to distract the Queen.

"Knight to G6," the queen said.

The piece moved to the king piece. Everyone clapped for the queen's victory. The queen then turned back to Nick.

"It's important to know when you've been beaten. Yes?" the queen said to Nick.

* * *

In the dark woods, Prince Joseph and his companion Frankie, were traveling through the woods on their horses. As they continued on, they heard rustling. Joe stopped his horse and got off of it. He tied the horse's harness to a tree before drawing his sword.

"Joe, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Frankie said. "I mean, when we hear that noise, we should run away from it, not face it. I mean, it could be the beast of the forest."

"Calm down Frankie," Joe said. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Suddenly a masked figure dressed in black bounced in front of Joe. Joe held out his sword but another figure appeared behind him and distracted him. The figure in front of him kicked his sword out of the way. Joe looked around and realized they were surrounded. Frankie screamed and started running off on his horse. Four of the figures went after Frankie while three fought with Joe.

Joe managed to grab his sword and slashed at their legs. It didn't seem to be doing anything to the figures though. Frankie got captured and his hands were tied in front of him. Joe lost his sword again but charged at a figure, sending the figure to the ground. The other figures pushed Joe to the ground and pointed swords at him.

"Prince Joe, look!" Frankie said.

Joe looked at the figure that fell and realized it was a shirt man on bouncy stilts. The short man stood up and brushed snow off of his suit.

"You're dwarves!" Joe said.

"So?" one of the dwarves said.

"It just gives you less dignity!" another said.

"I demand that you give me back my sword at once and let us go!" Joe said.

The dwarves laughed.

"You're far away from your district," one said.

"So, we won't follow your orders," another said.

"Let's see what you've got in the bag," a third said.

The dwarves grabbed Joe's bag and started searching through it.

"Hey, hands off!" Joe said angrily. "That is not your property!"

"Does it look like we care?" a dwarf asked.

"Gosh, you're nothing but a bunch of children!" Joe scoffed.

The dwarves froze and glared at Joe. They ran at Joe and Frankie and took Joe's clothes (all of them). Then they tied up Joe and Frankie upside down.

"If anyone asks, they weren't dwarves; they were giants," Joe said.

"Yes Prince Joe," Frankie said.

* * *

**Please leave a review or I will delete this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Someone cleared their throat and Nick turned to his right. The kitchen staff was all lined up in a row. The chef, John, was holding a muffin with a candle in it.

"Happy birthday Prince Nick!" the staff said.

Nick smiled. "You remembered!" he said fondly.

"Of course we remembered," the chef's assistant, Greg, said. "A boy's eighteenth birthday is the most important birthday of them all."

Greg led Nick over to the rest of the staff. Nick looked at the candle before blowing it out. The staff clapped and went back to work. Greg took Nick's hand and led him over to the fire.

"Want to know what I wish for your birthday Nick White?" Greg asked.

"You can't make a wish for me," Nick said.

"Do you know why I continue to work for the wretched queen year after year?" Greg asked. "I do it because I know that one day you are going to take back your kingdom, and I want to be here when it happens."

"It is not my kingdom," Nick said.

"Oh, but it is," Greg said. "Your father meant for you to inherit his crown. And that woman has the entire kingdom convinced that you're a pathetic shut-in, incapable of leaving the castle. And the worst is, she has you thinking it."

Greg handed Nick a bundle of cloth. Nick opened it and saw a dagger.

"Your father's dagger," Greg said. I had it cleaned up and polished."

Nick looked at it and sighed. "What would I do with this?" he asked.

"Perhaps you need to see for yourself what goes on in your kingdom," Greg said while patting Nick's knee. "The people don't sing and dance anymore. They need to see who you really are. And you need to believe."

Nick left the kitchen and went up to his room. He stared out the window before looking at his father's dagger. He nodded his head and walked over to his closet. He pulled out his coat and walked to the entrance of the castle where four knights were standing guard.

"I'm going out," Nick said.

"Is he allowed to go out?" a knight asked another knight.

"I don't know," the second knight said. "Is he?"

"Okay…" the first knight said.

"He's going out!" the second knight said to the other two knights.

The two knights opened the door and Nick walked out.

"I won't say anything if you won't," the first knight said, causing Nick to smile.

Nick walked out of the door and down the long bridge toward the woods.

Queen Clementine walked to a door that had a gold doorknob. She unlocked it with a key and walked inside. She walked in front of a mirror and said, "Mirror mirror on the wall."

The mirror had ripples in it and she walked through the mirror. She ended up on a wooden bridge that led to a cabin. She walked to the cabin and down the stairs into the cabin.

"Can you believe that baron?" the Queen said. "I mean, honestly. Did he really think I was going to marry him? I mean, a woman has standards, after all, and an exalted woman like myself has very high standards."

"Interesting," her reflection said.

"What is?" the Queen asked.

"Your response to his proposal," her reflection said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the Queen asked.

"Consider the options," her reflection said.

"Well, this option has a receding hairline," the Queen said, "Smells like rotten eggs and I wouldn't be caught dead with him!"

"You've spent so much supporting your vanity, you can't afford to say no," her reflection said.

"Then why don't you snap your fingers and make me a chest of gold, hmm?" the Queen asked.

"Everyone has magic within them," her reflection said. "But very few discover it and learn to spend it wisely. Trust me. I am, after all, merely a reflection of you. Well not an exact reflection. I have no wrinkles."

The Queen gasped and her reflection disappeared.

"They're not wrinkles," the Queen said. "They're crinkles."

"As you wish," her reflection said.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" the Queen asked.

"I suggest you marry someone rich, Quickly. Because one day soon, you will ask me who the fairest of them all is, and you won't like the answer."


End file.
